Second Time Around
by Queenpoet20
Summary: A strangers tale tells more than most can understand. But her tale hold the life of two lovers and a child in he ballance


On a cliff over looking Harmony  
The time had come; fate had unlocked their loves locked door but Iasha wondered as she looked on at her parent's marriage. "Will their love last this time around?"  
As Iasha looked over at the happy couple as they emerged from the church she felt movement in her slightly prominent belly. "Soon little one, but first I must make sure you will be safe this time. You belong to a couple down there but an incident like last time cannot happen again. You must be protected," she said stroking her belly.  
"They are a union that is truly blessed," Iasha heard Lacea, an elder amongst her group, say.  
"Why was I chosen," Iasha asked as she watched the newlyweds kiss before getting into a horse drawn carriage. "Why must I choose whether or not this child becomes what it was meant to be or to become another child like any other in our great world," Iasha asked as the wind picked up tossing her long blonde hair into the wind. Lacea watched in amazement as the hair became part of the wind at the wind allowed her main to dance in it and become an extension of the suns vibrant rays.  
"You are blessed with the sight into the past. You must choose for this child not who it will become but weather it will suffer the same fate it did years ago or if it will finally have the life every being should have," she said with all the grace and knowledge that came with her age. Her gray hair was much shorter than Iasha's but like the sands of time she too had gained knowledge and strength but at what price she wondered.  
Theresa leaned over and kissed Ethan as their limo made it's way to the airport. Here she was sitting next to the very man who hated her only months ago. Yet by the grace of God she was now married to him. A tear trickled down her face.  
"Thinking of bad things I see," he said swiping the tear off her cheek  
"Its just I have a feeling like something is about to happen and last time I had this feeling I nearly lost you," she said looking up into his compassionate eyes  
"But you didn't loose me. Rees proved that Rebecca had sent the e-mail and with DNA test we even proved I wasn't Mr. Bennets son but indeed Julian's. Theresa I never hated you I only felt betrayed because you didn't tell me. Maybe if I had learned earlier this whole mess could have been avoided but even in my hardship I loved you. Theresa look at me," he said lifting her chin so that their eyes met, "I told you long ago that when I get married it had to be for love. I married you for love and for your courage no matter how bad things became you stayed true to your faith and to our love. When the real truth finally came out you were still there and just as before you accepted me with open arms. All is well now my love. Grace has had a healthy baby boy, Alistair reinstated me as heir, Julian got what's coming to him, my mothers free of the chains her marriage to Julian put on her and as for the Hotchkiss women they are probably sulking by some pool somewhere where no one even cares about them. So darling as it says in Cinderella, Everyone lives HAPPILY EVER AFTER," he said as he kissed her passionately and held her tight. Their road to love had been patched with hardship but he was sure nothing could come in their way now.   
As the limo passed the WELCOME TO HARMONY sign a figure all in gray watched it go by. "Soon," the figure said as the limo drove into the sunset.  
************************************************************  
As Iasha sat on the plane on her flight to England she looked up to see her parents. They didn't know they were her parents for they had been her parents in another life but she knew and that was all that mattered at the moment. At that same moment the baby inside of her kicked and she let out a small yelp. I was just barley audible but Ethan and Theresa heard it and looked over.  
"Are you all right," Ethan asked from his seat across the isle from her in First Class.  
"I don't know can you be all right when your child decides to do summer saults inside your belly," she said with a smile. The child was forcing her to do what she was afraid to do.  
"I've never been pregnant but I think kids can do what ever they want while they are in mommy's tummy," Theresa said smiling wildly at the young girl. "I'm Theresa and this is my husband Ethan. We are going to England on our honeymoon," she said.  
"My name is Iasha. I know the name sounds weird but it fits my personality. I'm going to England to meet the couple that is adopting my baby," she said with tears in her eyes. Ethan passed her a napkin.  
"I hope this doesn't seem to forward but why are you giving the baby up," Theresa asked.  
"I'm dying and after the birth of my child I wont have long till I die. There is a wonderful couple wanting to adopt my child, but I don't trust everything I read so it has been arranged for us to meet in person. They will adopt the baby after I die that way I can have the child till then," Iasha said stroking her belly she felt ripples travel up her stomach and she knew the child was happy. The three talked and found out they lived not far from one another. Ethan and Theresa found out that the family Iasha was seeing in England was just one of two families she had considered for her child. The other family lived in Harmony but she refused to tell them their names since she knew they would never believe her if she told them. The three found that they all had a deep belief in fate and soul mates. They promised to stay in touch as they all disembarked from the plan and swapped addresses and phone numbers.  
As the couples parted company the woman in gray stood and smiled all the pieces were truly falling into place. Maybe just Maybe this time things would go right.  
***********************************************************  
THREE WEEKS LATER BACK IN HARMONY  
Theresa huddled close into Ethan as the rain come down outside. She had always loved the rain but now she really loved it because she could share it with Ethan. She wondered what Iasha was doing at the moment.  
"Thinking about Iasha," Ethan said kissing her forehead  
"How did you guess," she asked him knowing he could always tell what she was thinking. They had always has a unique connection that no one could understand. Some said their connection was almost unreal. Maybe those people were right.  
"Why don't we call her and invite her over. I have missed   
talking to her just as much as you have," Ethan said.  
"I'll call her right now," she said running to the phone. Moments later she hung up and walked back into Ethan's arms. "She'll be over in twenty minutes," she said snuggling close into his body. "I am having some tea and sandwiches made. This weather calls for warm fluids and soft food," she said giggling as Ethan tickled her.  
Twenty minutes later in walked Iasha in a heavy coat covered by a parka. Nellie helped her out of her parka and coat and then showed her into the main living room where Ethan and Theresa still stood in one another's arms in from of the double windows. Iasha dismissed the servant so not to disturb the couple and just stood there and smiled. She gently stroked her belly and looked down at it as she felt the baby's joyous movements. "Excuse me but if you two want to be alone let me know and I'll leave," Iasha said giggling. Theresa left Ethan's arms and ran over to her to hug her. The three settled down on a nearby sofa and fell right back into the repoar they had on the plane. The three new friends talked as the three old souls that existed in that same room danced together. Souls of three loved ones who shared a love so strong that only a lie long hidden. As Theresa and Ethan talked to Iasha the souls looked on.  
"The threat exists," the eldest woman in the group said. She like the others wore Victorian out fits. Her dress was a light blue the color that brought out her eyes. Well at least that's what her husband said she thought and squeezed his hand.  
"Mother I feel the threat too but there is nothing we can do that isn't already being done," the second girl said. She like her mother wore Victorian dress but hers was lavender. She like everyone else knew that though their love was strong the threat at hand could easily break it.   
"Calm down the both of you. Iasha is with them. God has sent one of his strongest warriors along with her. The time is theirs," the man said consoling his family. At that very moment a crack of thunder shock the whole house and seconds later lightning flashed through the sky and all the lights in the house went out.   
"Ethan what is going on," Theresa said holding Iasha's hand to reassure her.  
"Sir," a butler said running in, "there was an emergency message going across all station everyone is to evacuate and go to the storm shelter."  
"Alright then that is where we will go," Ethan said taking control of the situation. "Bernard," he said pointing to the butler, "load up the van with blankets and towels and emergency perishable food. Have some one help you. We don't know how long we will be there and by the looks of the storm it may be a while. Mille I want you to round up the other servants and have them evacuate to the shelter but please help Iasha and Theresa get into a vehicle first. I don't think Iasha should be walking considering her condition," Ethan said as he kissed his wife's for head and reassured her he would be right back but he first had to get some valuable information that was stored here and his emergency laptop that ran on batteries and was always ready so he could keep an eye on the storm.  
Millie had Bernard pull one of the packed vans around front and helped Iasha and Theresa get settled inside. Within moments Ethan joined them and they made their way to the shelter.  
As they left Crane property a woman in gray stood watching. "Now is the time. This is the place. Old souls come together and hear an old tale and know your choices after hearing it decide you future."  
*****************************************************************   
Ethan and Theresa arrived safely along with Iasha and the rest of the help at the storm shelter just as the rest of the people started arriving. Sheridan and Luis had already arrived and were helping people get it. Ethan took Theresa over to Luis. "Luis watch her for me I have to go help Iasha get out of the van. This is no weather for a pregnant woman to be walking unassisted in," he said kissing Theresa's forehead and hand going back to the car to get Iasha. He took a heavy quilt that was in the back seat and wrapped it around just as he had done with Theresa and Slowly walked her to the shelter. Half way up the walk way the baby kicked and Iasha bent over in pain. Luis saw what happened and handed his sister over to Sheridan and went to help Ethan. They got her safely into the shelter and sat her down trying to warm her up. Iasha just smiled at all the attention. "I think the baby doesn't like storms," which she knew wasn't true, it was that the baby felt the danger as well as she did and was reminding her to take care of business.  
"Are you going to be all right," Sheridan said wrapping a dry towel around her. In the distance children were crying for fear of all the lightning and thunder and Iasha got an idea.  
"Everyone I will be fine but I just thought of something. All these kids are bound to get in the workers way. I just thought of a way to calm everyone's nerves," Iasha said cleverly  
"Whats that," Luis asked  
"Well I use to work with children before I became ill. I learned if you get them together and tell them a story they'll forget all about what's going on around them. Why don't you guys get everyone to come and huddle over here in and wrap up in blankets. I think I know the perfect story for everyone. Its a love story with fights and triumph it teaches a valuable lesson. Everyone would love it," she said huddling even closer into her blanket.  
"That would actually work," Pillar said handing Iasha a hot cup of tea. "When you all were younger your father and I would read you stories to come you during a storm, but not you Theresa. You always wanted to be outside in the storm," Pilar said looking at her large family. Miguel was holding Kay with her expanding tummy. Luis was stroking Sheridans still flat stomach but within month is would be knock and round like Kay. Ethan held his precious Theresa close in his arms and Pilar knew that her family had grown larger and she had a feeling that Iasha was somehow going to help make it even larger, if not physically emotionally.   
Later that day after Iasha has been settled down and the children have gathered around her the story started.  
"Now kids the story I am about to tell you is not a single story but truly many stories. Its about two lovers and don't worry boys it isn't all mushy there is plenty of fighting. So now how to begin OHHH how I remember Once in a land still talked about today lived a handsome slave boy named Ezera.   
Ezera lived with his family in the land of Egypt a place far far way. Ezera and his family were servant in the house of Pharaoh, Now Pharaoh ruled all the land and the people that dwelled on that land. One day while walking in the fields with Pharaoh he say the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
" Tala why do you disobey me and insists on helping the slaves in the fields," the Pharaoh asked sternly of his youngest daughter.  
"Because great Pharaoh isn't the will of all our God that our people be tended to and taken care of as they have taken care of us," Tala said flashing her bold blue eyes that were so rare even amongst the rulers. As Tala talked to her father Ezera observed how she took control on the situation and showed her father that she was only doing what was best for the land. Suddenly he felt a then arm slip around his waist. "She's to thin," the voice said beside him  
"Gura please I am tending to Pharaoh and you know what will happen if he hears you saying that about his most beloved child," Ezera said scolding he betrothed.  
"Ezera," the Pharaoh Yelled  
"Yes my Pharaoh," he answered.  
"From now on you are to tend to my daughter since she see's fit to mix in with the slaves and I know that not even the Great Gods could not stop her from doing so I want you to protect her in case anything should ever happen," he said then walked away. The princess smiled knowing she had gotten what she wanted and went back into the fields and worked with the slaves. Ezera set about beside her and helped her and she helped them. He saw how the people didn't regard her as royalty but as a friend and someone to talk to. Gura brought them all water many times and Ezera was teased non-stop by the women by how much attention Gura paid to him. He heard the men groan as they whished their women paid as much attention. Tala grinned and continued working until time came to leave the fields. Ezera walked with her to her palace room and found that she allowed him to speak freely and didn't care what he talked about she was interested in every thing.   
Ezera found himself running each morning to be with the princess and to work along side her. He watched as she often picked flowers and placed them in slaves hair saying that for that day they could be royalty and she would do their work. She often tended to wounded creatures that crossed her path. The beauty that she possessed not just on the outside but on the inside amazed Ezera. What he didn't see was the jealousy growing in Gura. A jealousy that would be deadly.  
*******************************************  
"IS Gura going to kill the princess," a little girl asked.  
"We'll have to find out," Iasha replied  
In the distance a woman stood hiding herself, "Yes we will have to find out and soon the fates of time will ask your question again I still fear that the answer that we hope and pray for will not happen."  
********************************************  
"Ezera do you ever think of what love is," Tala asked him one day as they walked out of the fields.  
"Only every day and night my lady," he answered politely.  
"I wonder about is to but everyone knows I am to marry Rammasses son whats his name OHH I don't remember. He's my third cousin and I can barely stand the guy yet I am expected to marry him. I guess I'll pop out a few kids out and raise them then just section myself off to my own part of the estate like my mother does," Tala replied hopelessly.  
"No person should live like that but won't your father allow you to marry someone else if you told him how you feel," Ezera asked with concern in his voice. He had never heard her talk so hopelessly  
"No. My father knows how I feel but the marriage was arranged at birth and there is nothing I can do to stop it. Both sets of parents think with his control and my ability to relate to the people we would make great rulers," she said with a sigh and a tear trickled down her cheek. Ezera swiped it away. As if to say that it didn't belong there. Nothing should have intruded upon her beauty with sadness. He looked into her eyes and he could no longer resist the fire that she had set in his soul. He tipped her chin up and kissed her passionately. The passion flowed from both of them. Ezera felt Tala returning the kiss but as quick as the kiss had started it ended because such a thing was forbidden but they didn't care. They looked around cautiously and smiled at each other they knew what no one else in the whole palace knew. They had felt love and to them it was wonderful but bittersweet because she was royalty and he a slave. Everyone knew they could never be together but that didn't stop them.   
The day's passed as normal Gura was planning her wedding and secretly Ezera dreaded it as did Tala her own wedding. Tala and Ezera found themselves often going for long walks to clear their heads of the commotion of the weddings and often ended up finding each other in secret little places people would never think to look for them. They talked late into the night of nothing yet to them it seemed like everything. They laid in each others arms wrapped in a sheer cloth listening to her birds sing of beuty and of life and every moment felt like a lifetime. A lifetime they knew that they would have to make last a lifetime but neither thought of that around the other person. When they were together they only thought of each other and the love they shared. They were happy together a happiness that was soon to end. Tala was often teased by her hand maids about her thing with Ezera and he was teased by some of the guards but neither feared that the Pharaoh would find out because all the people that were around Tala were loyal to her and her alone. They saw her the same as the slaves in the fields did. An Equal.  
On the day that Tala was to leave for Upper Egypt where she would live with her soon to be husband Ezera had been given permission to see her off because Pharaoh knew that she would want to say good-bye to the slaves she had known for so long. Yet as he approached the door to Tala's chamber's something seemed off. She wasn't there waiting for him as she usully was and when he knocked on the door no-one answered not even her servants. Ezera quickly summoned a guard to break in the door and when he got inside all he saw was blood. Her blood the blood that had spilled the first night they had made love. The guard quickly summoned more guards and Ezera ran around the room finding Tala on her balcony trying to pull herself up. She knew she was dying a she was trying to see her Egypt one last time. Ezera ran to her side and gently picked her up and said, "There you are my beloved. There is your beloved Egypt. There is the river that feeds our lands and there is Nana who tends to the fields with us," Ezera said trying to choke back tears. Tala looked into her lovers eyes as he gently carried her to her soft bed and placed her down trying to wipe away the blood but there was just to much of it. "Stop my beloved you can not stop it. The wounds are to deep and I am to weak. It was Gura that did this to me and my servants. She came in here in a rage yelling about how I had taken you away and how she was going to get you back, but let us not talk about that. Let us talk of love," she said weakly.  
Ezera felt a strong presence behind and looked up to see the Pharaoh he was about to rise when the Pharaoh motioned him to stay. He could see that Ezera was what his daughter needed at this moment as Anubis came to claim her for his own. The Pharaoh waked around to his daughters free side and gently stroked her hand. Tala looked up into her fathers eyes and said, "A thousand pardon my Pharaoh but no human on this world can control what love ordains so if I disappoint you I am sorry but I am not sorry that I knew love before I died."  
"Hush now little one you do me no dishonor. I make you a promise that even in your passing Ezera will still stay at my side and all ways be there. He and his family shall know no pain" the Pharaoh said gently as tears poured down his face.   
As Tala looked up into her fathers face she knew that Ezera would be safe for all the days left in this life for what her father had said was the same as saying that he saw Ezera as a son. She hoped he could live the rest of his life without her. "Tell me of our Egypt Ezera," she said in an almost unhearable whisper.  
"Our Egypt is a land of plenty where the land owners work the fields with the slaves and where no one knows hunger. In our Egypt all is good and right and you can love and marry whom you choose. In the distance I can see our children Nala carrying in the laundry and our eldest boy jumping in the water. He is playing with the littler ones pretending he is a water monster. And we my beloved stand on the balcony looking over OUR EGYPT and know all is well" he said this as he watched her fade away and leave this life for the next.   
Gura was caught and sentenced to death but not before promising that no matter what life time they were in she would forever haunt them. As Tala's body was placed in her fathers pyramid Ezera placed a special pendant of solid gold around her mummified remains promising to guard her coffin for all eternity  
Ezera grew older but never married but when it came to hand his place in Pharaoh court to a descendant he handed it to a nephew. When the tomb of the Pharaoh was uncovered hundreds of years later they found both Tala's and Ezera coffins in the same room and under special commission form the Pharaoh when the explorers saw the coffins they saw Ezeras coffins arm reaching out to Tala's and Tala's to his and in the middle the two hand met joined forever in eternity. And it is said that the Princess was pregnant with Ezera's child when she died.   
*******************************************  
"I'm sorry if that story made you sad but it is true. Can you imagine someone so mad that they killed and innocent baby while it slept in its mothers tummy," Iasha asked the children around her.  
"Thats sad but what about their next life. They said they would meet in another life maybe they did and lived happily eve after," a little girl said hopefully.  
"Well I'll tell you about another one of their lives. It takes place in England long long ago." As Iasha started her story Theresa stroked the necklace around her neck. She didn't know where Ethan had gotten it but she loved it just as much as she loved him. In the back of the room the woman in gray spoke again, "One life down another tale to be told list my lovers and know. Know their hard ship, know their woes and prevent it form happening again."   
"The story takes place in England in a time long after Pharaoh and yet before the discovery of America. Knights and soldiers, kings and Queens ruled the land. Life in a land of mystery, love and pain all of which would soon be seen by a prince and his fair Lady.  
********************************************************   
"Prince Edward. Why is the rumor I hear amongst the other true. Do you have intentions to make Trinity you wife," Charles a good friend of Prince Edward's asked?   
"Good friend," Edward said embracing his friend is a huge hug, "The Rumor you hear is indeed true. Today I go down into the village and ask for her hand," he said with a large smile on his face. Charles observed as his smile seemed to light up the room even more that he put his had to his eyes to block the glare. Charles had not seen his friend in this great a mood in a long time. Edward's servant helped him clip his long red cloak to the shoulders of his royal uniform. "If she will have me I will marry her and take her away form everything setting her upon a throne of gold and soft rose pedals and her hand shall never work the fields again," Edward said gleaming   
"How feels the queen and king on this marriage," Charles asked.  
"Father of course is disgusted but he doesn't have the power Mother does. She has told me to marry whom ever makes me happiest and that my dear friend is Trinity," he said grabbing his sword and heading out of his room to the front yard to get in the carriage. "Will you accompany me old friend," he said turning toward Charles, "If I am not mistaken you eyes have been leaning toward Lady Whilimena, Trinity's master and best friend."  
"You are to observant," Charles said getting into the carriage with Edward. "I have one question for you. How can you marry a woman who's brother opposes the monarchy. Isn't parliament afraid it will insight riots."  
"Trinity doesn't belong to her brother and she feels not the way that she does about the monarchy," he said with a wide grin stretching across his face. The carriage rode fast and steady down into the out skirts of the village where the house of Lofes dwelled. As soon as the carriage come into sight Trinity ran out of the house and Edward jumped out of his coach and swung his beloved into the air. Here this woman of complete simplicity and beauty was all that he wanted. Her eye set the room aglo and made all the candles and firelight seem dim. She was his light and she was to be his bride. Trinity knew that The Prince was there to ask her to marry him and at that very moment he got down on one knee and said, "MY lady no MY Beloved say to me know as I a our humble servant asks. Will You Marry Me?" Without hesitation Trinity quickly replied "My reply dear prince is but YES. Yes a thousand times and a thousand times more. For only you could ever win me mind body and soul." At that moment Edward took Trinity and yet again swung her into the air for here was the one woman in the world he knew he had loved in life times past and knew he would love in future lifetimes saying yes to his proposal.   
As quickly as the proposal had happened the wedding was put together. Even though many disapproved of the marriage of the future king to a commoner they didn't. Every evening no matter what Edward would have an evening cup of tea on the balcony of what would become their wing of the palace one they were married. One evening with the wedding just days away Edward and Trinity were having their tea and he brought up their honeymoon. "Why don't we o to Egypt for our honeymoon," he said brightly  
"I'd like that maybe then I can find out what this charm on my necklace mean," she said stroking her necklace gently. Edward took the necklace in his hand and gently traced the intricate old carvings. There were all the ancient Egyptian Gods on it and he knew who ever had own it before had been royalty. "This pendant where did you get it," he asked  
"It's been in my family for years. No one know where it came from all we do know is some stranger gave it to my great grand mother saying to give it to her great grand child because it its hears. She never knew what it meant but when I came along she gave it to me." she said looking at it intensely.  
"Love I don't know much about ancient Egypt but what I do know is that what you are wearing is meant for royalty. I probably belonged to a princess and was given to her by someone who loved her very much. It basically says "Our Love to surpass all loves even in death till we meet in the next life" Edward said reading from the charm.   
"I like that it reminds me of our love," she said smiling.  
"Darling may I barrow it for a little while. I'll give it back on our wedding day I promise. I just want to do something with it," he asked gingerly. Trinity took off the necklace and placed it in his hands closing his fingers around it. She knew it was safe with him.   
As the wedding drew closer Trinity and Whilihemena grew more anxious. On the day of the wedding Trinity was getting ready when Charles arrived with a gift for Trinity. Whilihemena took it and promised to see him at the reception. "Do I spy romance," Trinity said as her ladies in waiting fussed with her veil and making sure all the ornaments on her floor length satin and lace dress was perfect. Trinity stroked her waist line that held a diamond and peal trimming meating at a heart locket in the center meaning to look like a chasitty belt that only Edward had the key to and that she herself had designed. "Well if you're marring the Prince of Malnesia I think then that I am allowed to engage myself in a relationship with his second am I not," Whilihemena said with a mock anger in her voice. the two girls then just burst into the laughter. They had shared so much and loved each other like sister. "Well what is in the box," Trinity said consciously.   
"I don't know its addressed to you from Prince Edward," Whilla said brining the box over to her. Trinity looked inside and saw her Egyptian pendant on a golden child with the same symbols ingraved on it there were also some added symbols near where the pendant hung. As Whilla secured the necklace now a choker around trinity's neck Trinity read the accompanied letter aloud.   
"Beloved I did as I said I would and found out the  
true meaning behind the pendant. It says   
"Loved for all lifetime" and has two names. The names  
are Ezera and Tala. I had the saying engraved around   
the chain and our names engraved in the middle in   
Egyptian with a heart connecting them.   
I'll love you forever trinity for as many lifetimes as the   
universe has in store for us.  
Love Edward  
Ps: We aren't going to Egypt for a honeymoon. I have given Charles and his lady friend Whilihamena that duty.  
they will find out who the two Egyptian were for us  
but we my live will be enjoying Italy that is if we  
have any strength to venture our  
Edward"  
Trinity reformed the letter and placed it in bag. Whilla just gave her and said, "Well at least I'm getting a trip out of it." Trinity smiled at her as a royal guard came in to escort Trinity to the church. Trinity and Edward were married in a tradition catholic wedding and Trinity was named the princess to be queen when Edward assumed the throne. The reception was held in the gardens where all the flowers were in full bloom and everyone saw the love that was between the two and they danced and drank. But in shadows loomed a figure out for revenge and revenge she would get in time.  
Months soon passed and Trinity and Edward returned from their honeymoon with Trinity pregnant a situation that the whole country loved. The people thought that if you got pregnant on your honeymoon then you were truly meant to be together and would be together through out time. Though Charles and Whilimena were due back only weeks after Trinity and Edward they had written and said they were staying longer to further investigate what they had found. Edward just thought his friend was trying to but more time with Whilla but Trinity knew her friend and knew what she had found had set off an alarm in her and she would have to wait to see exactly what it was.  
Soon time had passed and Valentines day had arrived and as a special present to her parents Kayla Priscilla was born. Though the names seemed odd to many Edward and Trinity loved their meaning. Kaya meant wise child while Priscilla meant from ancient times which shoed her long line in both royalty and love.. Edward loved his new daughter and every night was by his wife's side when she was put to bed. may said they should have a nanny full time but both refused saying that their child would know them as their parents and not a nanny. They soon had made it tradition to go for long walks in the evening with Kaya. they would sit down in the soft grass and feed her her evening meal and tell her stories of their love. They wanted their daughter to only know love.  
Three month went by and the Christening couldn't be put off any longer. Though they had hoped that Charles and Whilla would be back in time a storm in Madrid would keep them away. Edward had it arranged that they still be made the God Parents but until they arrived to take on their role his mother and Trinity's father would assume the role. On the say of the Chistenting everything was going well. Kaya behaved well and as the couple turned around to present the child to the conguration a figure stepped from the shadows behind the side of the first pew and said, "this is for taking what was mine," Gwendolyn said and fired her gun at Trinity and her Child. Both guards Edward stepped in front of the shot with Edward taking the fatal blow. Out of nowhere Charles appeared and disarmed Gwendolyn and handed her over to the royal guard. Whilla had quickly gone to Trinity side inspecting the child and looked over at Charles telling him that the child was fine but Edward was dying.   
Night fell on the castle and the doctors told Trinity what she already knew in her heart. Edward was dying. Trinity took her infant daughter and two friends into the room. "How did you know," Edward asked Charles.   
Charles looked over and Whilla and she gave him an approving nod. "We didn't stay in Egypt to see the sights it was because we had leaned some things about the two peoples names on the necklace. Tala was an ancient Egyptian Princess that fell in love with a slave named Ezera. On the day she was to leave to go to Upper Egypt and marry her future husband she was found in her room by Ezera. She had been murdered by his fiancée. As our friend told us the story he said he had heard about you two and from what he had heard you tow sounded like the reincarnation of Tala and Ezera and when I told him about the necklace and the way it came into Trinity's possession he told us he was sure you two were their reincarnation. He urged us to return and protect you because if they had been reborn so had Gura the fiancée and she would most likely still be out for revenge. I jumped onto the next ship home when I figured out that Gura was Gwendolyn and she would most likely what trinity and the Kaya dead. I was right but we arrived to late," he said with tears streaming down his face. Trinity gently stroked Edward forehead as he gently played with his daughter, "Tell us their story," he commanded. Edward obeyed and with Whilla's help told them the story of Ezera and Tala and their love. After they finished the story they looked at Charles and saw that during the story he had passed away.   
The funeral took place only days later and on the day of the actual burial Trinity was given a few last moments with her husband. Trinity walked up to her husbands coffin that lay in front of the alter of the great Catheredal. It was the same Catheredal they had been married in. She knelt down before his coffin and taking his placed the necklace into his hands, "I awoke this morning and you weren't beside me. I guess I will have to get use to that but I will never forget you my beloved. The walks in the garden with Kayla or our nightly tea on the balcony. That is where we first met do you remember. I was a new servant and you had sent for your evening tea. when I brought it to you you were reciting a poem you had written for Gwendolyn aloud. You asked me how it sounded and I told you lovely just like you. We soon had tea together every evening and instead of Gwendolyn the poems you wrote were for me. My favorite was Bight Star.   
Bright star, Bright star  
No matter where you are   
Guide my lady love to me  
Allow me to see her eye so green  
And here her speak with the voice of a goddess  
Bright star Bright star  
Guide my lover into my arms  
"Worry not my beloved I will raise our daughter with love enough from both of us because I was loved by you. Now take this necklace and hold onto tight so that I may know who you are in the next life." she said with tear streaming down her face.   
The service was held in that Cathedral and Trinity held her daughter close. Soon life started going on as normal. Kayla grew up into a beautiful woman and married and when her mother died never remarrying she ascended the throne and helped lead her country into a great future.  
"Iasha," Sheridan asked "What happened to Gwendolyn?"  
"She was beheaded just days after the funeral. It is said that no child has ever been named Gwendolyn in that country since fearing that that child will be the reincarnated Gwendolyn sent to destroy love," Iasha said sadly.  
"Did they ever know love for a whole lifetime in any other lives," a little girl asked?  
"NO, they were reincarnated many times and the necklace appeared in every life time along with the a new chain each time but Gwendolyn or what ever you call her always somehow stopped them from a lifetime of happiness. Actually a couple in here is that couple," Iasha said quietly.  
"You're lying. What you told was a fairy tale made up to calm the children down," Luis said  
"I don't think so Luis," Theresa said coming into view.  
"I know its not," the shadow said appearing.  
"I've been waiting for you," Iasha said, "So has Grace and Charity."  
"You know I'm telling the truth don't you Grace and Charity," Iasha said  
"Yes," the said in unison.   
"When you were telling the stories it was like I was there I could see the Pyramids when you told of Tala and Ezera," Grace said.  
"And I could see the gardens when you told of Trinity and Edward," Charity said.   
"Its because you were there along with me and Iasha though Iasha, in hte form she was in at the time, never got to truly see it," the woman said.  
"Who are you," Ethan said coming up along side Theresa who was shaking.  
The woman removed the cloak the hid her face to reveal the last person anyone ever thought to alive. Faith.  
"MOM," Charitly cried running into her mothers open arms  
"FAITH," Grace cried running and hugging her sister.  
"You were priestess in a temple and nuns. You three always served God in one way or another. But in the last life as I lay dying from a reincarnated Gura aging having killed me you three found me and gave me a gift," Iasha said.  
"A gift I wont allow to be given," Gwen said appearing out of no where with a gun.  
"Stop this Gura, Gwendolyn, whatever your name is this life allow me to live happy. Allow my family to be happy," Iasha pleaded.  
"Never. And this time I'll make sure you all never come back because I'll kill you all three," she said aiming the gun at Iasha, Theresa who stood infant of her and Ethan who stood in front of the two women, "One of theses specially made bullets can take all three of you out at once and finally I'll have my vengeance. She said cocking the trigger. "Never," Chad said coming out of nowhere and knocking Gwen down to the ground. The speed of knocking Gwen to the ground made the gun go off and killed Gwen instantly and with a bullet through the heart and nicking Chad in the shoulder. Mrs. Russell checked her for a pulse and confirmed she was dead.  
Upon hearing that Gwen was dead Iasha slipped to the ground. Theresa was soon by her side, "It's you Theresa. You and Ethan your the last piece. Now you can finish what was started so long ago. Now I can live," Iahsa said slowly slipping away.  
"You're Kayla aren't you. You're our daughter," Ethan said holding Theresa and stroking Iahsa'a hand  
"Yes, I was the unborn child of Tala and Ezera the Valentines gift of Edward and Trinity and many others. As I was saying before Gwen tried to kill us again in my last life I had been born again and was walking down the street after classes. Tammy, Thats another one of your reincarnated names Theresa, had been poisoned by Gale who was a nurse at the hospital where I was born. I would have been killed to if Eric, another one of your reincarnation hadn't stopped her. Eric had raised me. Anyway I was on my way whom when Gale stabbed me from behind and left me in an ally to die. Faith, Grace and Charity believe it or not they had those same names every life found me before I died and said a spell over my body. They gave me all the memories of the past lives of my family and bequeathed that I upon my 18 birthday remember everything and hunt down my reincarnated parents and tell them what had happened. I would be with child and if I could stop the reincarnation o Gura from killing them or one of them then they I would place he child in my belly which is another reincarnation of me into the belly of my mother. If not I would give the child up and die. And hope that maybe it would work the second time around," she said crying.  
"You were the child inside of me when I was being forced to leave Ezera," Theresa said  
"The little girl that pleaded each night for the sun not to go down," Ethan said and he and theresa rememered their past lives.  
"That was her then and now this part of her journey is through and the second part will begin," Faith said coming up beside Iahsa. faith started chanting and then Iahsa remembered one last thing. "Wait," she said "Chad, Whitney come here," she called to them. The two took their place beside her with Simone trying to take Chad's hand, "Simone there is another in this world waiting for you. Chad and Whitney are destined for each other every lifetime that I actually lived through they helped raise me. Brother to Brother," she said looking at Chad and Ethan, "and sister to sister," she said looking at Whitney and Theresa and joined their hands, "Forever."  
Faith, Grace and Charity and again started their chant,  
Winds of time hear our call  
Mother earth know your child  
father Time know us well.  
Take this child of time and take her home  
God above grant her passage to her true home  
Her work for now is done  
Child of Child  
Mother of Mother  
Go to your new home   
Know only love and goodness   
For your journey is through"  
After the chant was over Iasha's stomach was flat and Theresa knew that Iahsa was now safe in her own belly. Days later Iahsa was buried on the Crane plot. Ethan thought it only proper since in effect Iahsa was his child. The tombstone read.   
Iahsa  
1981-2001  
BELOVED, DAUGHTER AND FRIEND AND MOTHER  
BROUGHT BY DESTINY  
TO TELL A TALE ONLY SHE COULD TELL.  
Ethan had a new chin commissioned for Theresa's necklace. The chain had all the names of their previous incantations engraved on it. Nine months later on Valentines day of 2002 Zoë Nikita Crane was born. Theresa and Ethan chose that name because Zoë mean daughter of life and Nikita meant unconquerable which she truly was. On her christening she was given a rather large chain from Chad and Whitney. It held all the names of her reincarnation including Iasha and said in the middle ETERNAL DAUGHTER.  
THE END   
Tips for writing your report  
Plan the report.  
Select an idea or topic for your report.  
qqGather information for your report.  
qqIdentify the information you want to include in your report. Remember you should have at least three ways to support the main idea of your report. Include details and specific information that will help you make your point.  
qqWrite a draft.  
qqReview what you have written. Try reading the report out loud. It can help you catch mistakes.  
qqCheck spelling and punctuation. Each sentence should begin with a capital letter and end with a period, question mark, or exclamation mark.  
qqCreate the final report.  
Add interest.  
Use graphs and charts to illustrate an idea.  
qqqInclude a picture, photo, drawing, or map.  
qqqFind a quotation, and use it to make your point.  
Make every word count.  
Choose words your reader will understand. Remember you want to communicate your idea to the person reading your paper.  
qqAvoid clichés.  
qqUse a thesaurus to replace overworked words and find new ways to express your ideas.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
